Comunita ebraica di Gorizia
via graziadio Ascoli הוא הרחוב המרכזי של הגטו - ראו גם בסרטון - החץ על מקום בית הכנסת צילומי מצבות בבית הקברות בגוריציה היית קיימת קהילה יהודית חשובה. היום היא סניף לקהילת יהדות טריאסטה יהודים נכחו בעיר כבר המאה ה-16. היו בה שתי משפחות שעסקו במתן הלוואות:Morpurgo ו-Pincherle. בשנת 1698 הוקם הגטו. המגבלה לא ריסנה את הצמיחה הדמוגרפית ומספר הנפשות עלה מ-256 בשנת 1764 ל-270 בשנת 1788 ו-314 בשנת 1850. הקהילה הייתה אשכנזית ומוצאה היה מגרמניה. היו בה אישים מפורסמים כמו: Carlo Michelstaedter (1887-1910), Graziadio Isaia Ascoli (1887-1910). כאשר הייתה חלק מאיטליה היו בה פטריוטים לאומיים כמו:Carolina Luzzatto, Ascoli. לאחר השואה הקהילה לא התאוששה יותר. רחוב אסקולי שמו של הרחוב הראשי של הגאטו נקרא רחוב אסקולי. הגיע אלי המידע הבא: In World War I, Gorizia was destroyed, A song was written, which is still sung, "Gorizia tu sei maladetta," (Gorizia you are cursed.) Max Ascoli, a Jew from Gorizia who had fled to the United States under Mussolini, married the immensely rich daughter of Lessing Rosenwald, a founder of Sears, Roebuck. His money helped rebuild Gorizia in the 1920s and 1930s. That is why the street on which the synagogue stands is called Via Ascoli (after Max's father). התקבל מ: Stephen G. Esrati Author of "The Tenth Prayer: A Novel of Israel" ($10 for a PDF from me) and “Comrades, Avenge Us" ($7.50 postpaid from me) Dayton, OH 45410 בית הקברות העתיק קיים בית קברות עתיק באזור Valdirose בחלק הסלובני של העיר:נובה גרוציה. בשנת 1876 נמנו בה 692 מצבות. הישנה ביותר משנת 1391. חלקם אבדו. (כנראה מדובר בבית הקברות הישן שנעזב ולא בזה שהמצבות שלו מופיעות באתר להלן שהוא בין 200 שנה. ראו ערך מורחב בית הקברות בגוריציה הרובע היהודי פתוח לביקורים. בית הכנסת שוקם ונפתח בשנת 2009 בנישואין של זוג ישראליים, מהם אחד היה במקורו מהעיר. בבית הכנסת נערכת תערוכה מתמדת Museo della Sinagoga "Gerusalemme sull'Isonzo" מאתר העיריה עוד פרטים על בית הכנסת והמוזיאון: (תרגום אוטומטי לעברית) . א אסקולי 19 טלפון 0481 532115 - 0481 522056 פקס קיץ שעות יום שני, שישי ושבת 16.00-19.00 יום שלישי וחמישי 18.00-20.00 ראשון 10.00-13.00 חורף שעות יום שני, שישי ושבת 16.00-19.00 יום שלישי וחמישי 17.00-19.00 יום ראשון השני 10.00-13.00 סגור בימי רביעי סיורים מודרכים הבקשה גם בזמנים אחרים עבור קבוצות ויחידים. פתיחה קבלה: יום חמישי 19.00-20.00 מידע אגף תרבות ב עיריית גוריציה החברים של ישראל בבית הכנסת של גוריציה היסטוריה הנוכחית להשתמש נבנה בשנת 1756, בית הכנסת שימש את הקהילה היהודית של Gorizia עד מותו בשנת 1969 כאשר, בגלל יהודים מעטים מדי בעיר, מוזגה עם זו של טריאסט. בשנת 1978 הקהילה טריאסטה נתן את המבנה הנטוש של העיר, משום שמטרתן שיקום ופעילויות תרבות הקשורים ליהדות, מה קרה בפתיחת מחדש בשנת 1984. כיום, בית הכנסת אינו משמש לתפילה. המוזיאון, שנבנה בקומת הקרקע של הבניין תוכנן חשיבה מסוג מבקרים צעירים, לא בהכרח מומחה ההיסטוריה והמסורת היהודית. בקומה הראשונה ניתן לבקר במקדש, אשר הבתים עמוק? הצעתו של מקום זמני, שבו כמה שינויים שחלו מאז המאה השמונה עשרה, כאשר הוא נבנה. המוזיאון היהודי "בירושלים על Isonzo" מראה למבקרים את ההיסטוריה של העם היהודי במשך מאות שנים, תוך התמקדות בקהילה היהודית גוריציה. המוזיאון כולל מידע חינוכי לוחות איים התמיכה של קבע. קטע חדש של המוזיאון מוקדש Michelstaedter צ 'ארלס ציוריו. אלה, יחד עם כתבי יד מקוריים המהדורות של ספריו ומאמריו לגבי אותו חלק של "קרן Michelstaedter" הוקמה על ידי תרומה של אחותו של צ 'ארלס, פאולה. בבית הכנסת אולי מידע על פעילויות רבות שבוצעו על ידי ידידי ישראל. Via G. I. Ascoli 19 Telefono 0481 532115 - Fax 0481 522056 Orario Estivo Lunedì, venerdì e sabato dalle 16.00 alle 19.00 Martedì e giovedì dalle 18.00 alle 20.00 Domenica dalle 10.00 alle 13.00 Orario Invernale Lunedì, venerdì e sabato dalle 16.00 alle 19.00 Martedì e giovedì dalle 17.00 alle 19.00 Seconda domenica dalle 10.00 alle 13.00 Chiuso mercoledì Visite guidate A richiesta anche in orari diversi per gruppi e singoli. Orari di segreteria: giovedì dalle 19.00 alle 20.00 Informazioni Assessorato alla Cultura presso il Comune di Gorizia Associazione Amici di Israele presso la Sinagoga di Gorizia Storia ed utilizzo attuale Costruita nel 1756, la Sinagoga fu utilizzata dalla comunità ebraica di Gorizia fino alla sua scomparsa nel 1969, quando, a causa del numero troppo esiguo di ebrei rimasti in città, venne accorpata a quella di Trieste. Nel 1978 la comunità di Trieste donò l'edificio in abbandono al Comune, perchè lo restaurasse e lo destinasse ad attività culturali riguardanti l'ebraismo, ciò che è avvenuto dalla riapertura, avvenuta nel 1984. Attualmente la Sinagoga non è adibita al culto. Il percorso museale, realizzato al pianterreno dell'edificio, è stato strutturato pensando ai più giovani e al visitatore tipo, non necessariamente esperto conoscitore della storia e delle tradizioni ebraiche. Al primo piano si può visitare il tempio, che conserva la profonda? suggestione di un luogo fuori dal tempo, dove poche modifiche sono intervenute dal Settecento, quando venne costruito. Il museo ebraico "Gerusalemme sull'Isonzo" presenta al visitatore la storia del popolo ebraico attraverso i secoli, soffermandosi in particolare sulla comunità ebraica goriziana. Il museo comprende isole informatiche e pannelli didattici a corredo dell'esposizione permanente. Una sezione nuova del museo è dedicata a Carlo Michelstaedter e alle sue opere pittoriche. Queste, insieme ai manoscritti originali e alle edizioni delle sue opere e dei saggi che lo riguardano, fanno parte del "Fondo Michelstaedter", costituito grazie alla donazione della sorella di Carlo, Paula. Presso la Sinagoga si possono avere informazioni sulle numerose attività svolte dall'Associazione Amici di Israele. ראו גם * משפחת ליאו לוי *Sinagoga di Gorizia קטגוריה:יהדות פריולי-ונציה ג'וליה